wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cypher
thumb|Cypher Cypher to jeden z Upadłych Mrocznych Aniołów, czyli tych z członków I Legionu, którzy zdradzili swojego Patriarchę i Imperatora opowiadając się za Lutherem. Upadli nie przyjęli w pełni błogosławieństwa Mrocznych Potęg, ani nie należą do żadnego z Zakonów, jednakże w związku ze zdradą jaką się dopuścili, są bezwzględnie ścigani przez członków Mrocznych Aniołów oraz zakonów sukcesorskich, celem ich przesłuchania i zmuszenia do wyznania win. Cypher nie jest jednak prawdziwym imieniem noszącego je członka Zakonu. Nazwa ta oznaczała piastowane przez rycerza stanowisko w Zakonie, które oznaczało strażnika tradycji- osobę, która ma największą wiedzę o regułach, praktykach i historii Zakonu, podtrzymując w ten sposób zwyczaje panujące w Bractwie i pomagając szkolić młodych suplikantów poprzez kształtowanie ich właściwych postaw. Każdy rycerz obejmujący tę funkcję wyrzekał się swojego prawdziwego imienia, będąc znanym tylko z nazwy pełnionego stanowiska. Historia thumb|Cypher w pełnym rynsztunkuWśród Upadłych Aniołów żaden nie jest ścigany z taką nienawiścią i bezwzględnością jak Cypher. Pojawia się podczas czasów chaosu i zagłady przynosząc śmierć i zniszczenie, po czym znika tajemniczo, nie pozostawiając po sobie śladu. Pomimo usilnych dążeń Mrocznych Aniołów jak do tej pory Cypher unikał każdej zasadzki czy próby złapania, a pomimo wielokrotnego współdziałania Cyphera z innymi Upadłymi, żaden ze złapanych nie dostarczył informacji, mogących pomóc w jego ujęciu. Niektórzy uważają, że Cypher dzięki wstawiennictwu Mrocznych Mocy, które w dniu upadku Calibanu rozproszyły zdrajców po galaktyce, zostanie złapany tylko wtedy, gdy sam będzie tego chciał. Uznają, że jego nadnaturalne możliwości ucieczki są jaskrawym dowodem na korzystanie z mocy Chaosu, jednakże część utrzymuje, że Cypher znajduje się pod opieką innych, znacznie potężniejszych sił. Cypher rzadko zabiera głos, a jego prawdziwe imię pozostaje nieznane. Ci, którzy się z nim zetknęli, dostrzegli pod jego długimi szatami ciemnozielony pancerz szturmowy, co wskazuje, że był on Mrocznym Aniołem, a co więcej przez tyle wieków go nie przemalował, co może świadczyć o tym, że nadal uważa się za lojalnego Adeptus Astartes. Czasami pojawiają się głosy, że działalność Cyphera i jego cele są znacznie bardziej skomplikowane i tajemnicze niż na pozór by się to wydawało. Jego wydawałoby się przypadkowe działania układają się we wzór wskazujący, że zmierza on w kierunku Terry i Imperatora. Wśród jego wyposażenia najbardziej charakterystyczny jest długi miecz, po który Upadły nigdy nie sięga, a który może być słynnym Lwim Mieczem, orężem samego Patriarchy Mrocznych Aniołów. Miecz ten zaginął podczas walk na Calibanie pomiędzy Lionem a Lutherem i do tej pory nie został odnaleziony. Zapewne historia tego oręża będzie jednym z pierwszych pytań zadanych Cypherowi w razie jego pojmania. Nikt nie jest w stanie stwierdzić co jest prawdą a co nie, bez wątpienia jednak jego obecność przyciąga pozostałych Upadłych. Nie wiadomo jednak w jaki sposób go odnajdują ani dlaczego się zbierają. Stąd jednak pojawiają się pogłoski, że działalność Cyphera może być ostatnią szansą Mrocznych Aniołów na odkupienie. Ponieważ te pogłoski oraz działania Cyphera są szczególnie niebezpieczne dla tajemnic chronionych przez Wewnętrzny Krąg Zakonu Mrocznych Aniołów, każda, nawet najmniejsza wzmianka mogąca doprowadzić do tego Upadłego, prowadzi do zaalarmowania całego Zakonu i dokonywania w oczach innych Zakonów pozornie niepotrzebnych czynności. Dopóki jednak członkom Wewnętrznego Kręgu nie uda się schwytać Cyphera, tak długo największe tajemnice Zakonu nie zostaną rozwiązane, a jego działalność będzie narażała istnienie całego Zakonu. Powrót Prymarchy Cypher przez wieki w sobie tylko znanym celu wspomagał zarówno lojalistów, jak i zdrajców, niejednokrotnie zmieniając wyniki starć. Bez wątpienia jednym z takich działań była pomoc udzielona przebudzonemu Patriarsze- Roboute Guillimanowi. Podczas podróży Prymarchy na Terrę, celem spotkania się z Imperatorem, Guilliman wraz z towarzyszącymi mu siłami wpadł w zasadzkę swojego dawnego brata- Magnusa Czerwonego. W trakcie przemieszczania się przez Osnowę w pewnym momencie doszło do zaburzeń, które spowodowały, że okręty wyłoniły się z Immaterium blisko Maelstromu, jedynej tej wielkości naturalnej anomalii w galaktyce, która stanowiła przejście pomiędzy nierzeczywistą barierą Osnowy a światem materialnym. Jak się okazało w pułapce czekały okręty potomków Legionu Tysiąca Synów, wraz z Wielką Piramidą Tizca, która dawniej stanowiła najważniejszy i centralny punkt na Prospero (siedzibie Legionu Tysiąca Synów), a obecnie wskutek tajemnych mocy została przemieniona w okręt wojenny. Stała się przez to statkiem flagowym Magnusa, który z zadowoleniem zauważył, że zgodnie z przewidywaniami okręty Imperium wpadły w pułapkę. Rozpętała się krótka bitwa, a Magnus za pomocą swoich mocy związał statki lojalistów więzami energii Osnowy i wciągnął je w głąb wzburzonego centrum Maelstromu. Siły lojalistów znalazły się w pułapce. W głębi anomalii nie mogli skoczyć w Osnowę, a wszelkie przyrządy nawigacyjne stały się bezużyteczne. Do Maelstromu nie docierało nawet światło Astronomicanu, przez co okręty dryfowały w pustce, bez szans na ratunek z zewnątrz. Pomimo kryzysu Guilliman zarządził dalszą podróż i atakowanie każdego ze zdrajców, których napotkali, w nadziei pochwycenia planów i map, które pozwoliłyby im wydostać się z matni. Patriarcha podczas podróży doznawał przerażających halucynacji o upadku Imperium i własnej niemocy, które były zsyłane przez Tzeentcha za pośrednictwem demona Kairosa Tkacza Przeznaczenia, w nadziei omamienia Prymarchy i jego pojmania. Jednocześnie jednak Guilliman otrzymał pomoc od tajemniczego Eldara, który za pomocą wizji wskazał mu drogę do ucieczki z tego obłędu. Na planecie Bathamor Guilliman i jego żołnierze spotkali Kairosa. Podczas rozmowy jedna z głów demona Tzeentcha wskazała, że widziała już wszystkie możliwe wersje przyszłości i każda kończyła się klęską Patriarchy. Druga z kolei wyśmiała Guillimana stwierdzając, że Prymarcha zawsze był najbardziej żałosnym z synów Imperatora i tak jak przed wiekami powalony przez swojego brata, tak i teraz wszelkie próby ratowania Imperium obrócą się w proch i spełzą na niczym. Patriacha nie poddał się wówczas czarowi wyroczni i odrzucił jej wizje. Misterny plan Kairosa nie przyniósł jeszcze wówczas efektów, demon był jednak cierpliwy, dlatego uciekł szykując nowe niegodziwości. Podróżując dalej Guilliman wraz z siłami Imperium dzięki wizji wysłanej przez Eldarów dotarł do krańca Maelstromu. Tam jednak w zasadzce czekały na nich wojska Czerwonych Korsarzy, którymi dowodził Kairos. Z uwagi na zaskoczenie i liczbę wojowników siły Chaosu błyskawicznie przedarły sie na pokład okrętu flagowego, na którym przebywał Patriarcha. Podczas ciężkich walk, szala zwycięstwa przechylała się to na jedną to na drugą stronę. Wówczas do walki włączył się Kairos, którego sama obecność spowodowała wybuch kronikarza Polloniusa, poprzez skierowanie jego mentalnych mocy przeciwko niemu. Guilliman widząc znienawidzonego przeciwnika błyskawicznie podążył w jego kierunku, znacząc szlak szerokimi cięciami miecza, będąc jednocześnie osłaniany przez flankujących go Marines. Kairos wiedząc, że nie będzie stanowił żadnego przeciwnika dla Patriarchy w thumb|292px|Kairos walczący z Guillimanembezpośrednim starciu, rozpoczął realizację długo przygotowywanego planu. Gdy Prymarcha znajdował się już blisko demona, z jego kostura wystrzeliły bladoniebieskie płomienie. Za Kairosem dziewięciu heroldów Tzeentcha, dotychczas skrytych za iluzją, rozpoczęło inkantacje mające pochwycić Patriarchę. Otóż od początku pojawienia się w Maelstromie Kairos mącił umysł Prymarchy zsyłając mu niepokojące wizje i powoli odkrywając słabe punkty jego żelaznej woli. Odnajdując w jego jaźni słabości w postaci poczucia winy, wahania, złości, rozczarowania i obaw zdołał je sobie podporządkować, tworząc nierozerwalną więź i łańcuch, którego nawet Guilliman nie potrafił rozerwać. Błyskawicznie spętał Patriarchę, który pomimo bólu i trudności walczył z jego wpływem, usiłując rozerwać spinające go kajdany. W pewnym momencie udało mu się nawet wystrzelić w kierunku Kairosa raniąc go, demon jednak niewzruszenie kontynuował swoje wysiłki. Wkrótce więź stała się na tyle mocna, że emocje Guillimana otoczyły go zwartym łańcuchem uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek opór. Demon zażądał wówczas od pozostałych walczących, aby rzucili broń, w przeciwnym razie Patriarcha poniesie śmierć. Większość lojalistów natychmiast się poddała i została pojmana, pozostałych wykończono z zimną krwią. Wieźniowie zostali przeniesieni do twierdzy Czerwonych Korsarzy, którą okazała się Forteca Czarnego Kamienia. Była to jedna z tych fortec, które zostały zabrane przez Abaddona podczas wojen o Gothic. Mistrz Wojny Chaosu postanowił podarować jedną z nich Czerwonym Korsarzom, aby zyskać ich przychylność na czas nadchodzących wojen. Kairos postanowił na razie oszczędzić Patriarchę, zamierzając wykorzystać jego furię w przyszłości, uwalniając go w korzystnym dla Tzeentcha momencie. Okazało się, że Wyrocznia, która do tej pory była nieomylna w sprawach przyszłości, być może wskutek tajemnych mocy związanych z konstrukcją fortecy lub też zmianami w prądach czasu związanych z pojawieniem się Prymarchy, których Kairos nie przewidział, nie zdołał on dojrzeć, że w szybkim tempie do twierdzy zbliżały się siły Khornitów, na czele których stał sam Skarbrand, pałający żądzą zniszczenia i śmierci. Wkrótce doszło do abordażu i gwałtownych walk w górnych partiach okrętu. W tym momencie wykorzystując zamieszanie oraz doskonałą znajomość tajemnic fortecy, pojawiły się na niej siły arlekinów, błyskawicznie rozprawiając się ze strażnikami pilnującymi więźniów. Wraz z nimi w tajemniczy sposób pojawił się Cypher, który wszedł do celi, gdzie przetrzymywano Patriarchę. Cypher obiecał uwolnić Prymarchę, jeżeli ten spełni jego żądanie- pomoże dostać mu się przed tron Imperatora. Guilliman wiedząc, że nie ma innego wyboru, mimo wątpliwości zgodził się na warunki Upadłego Anioła. thumb|264px|CypherCypher zamachnął się wówczas kamieniem runicznym trzymanym w ręce. Płomienie otaczające Guillimana oraz cele zniknęły, podobnie jak płomienie cel w pobliżu. Po wyeliminowaniu pozostałych strażników uwolnione siły Imperium ruszyły do walki. Ich celem było przebicie się do centrum fortecy, gdyż zgodnie z informacjami przekazanymi im przez arlekinów znajdowała się tam brama do Pajęczego Traktu pozwalająca na błyskawiczną podróż aż na Terrę. Tymczasem sceneria górnych pokładów zamieniła się w istne pandemonium ciał, krwi i szalejących demonów, w którym żadna ze stron nie mogła uzyskać przewagi. Wówczas do akcji wkroczyły siły Imperatora. Wpadły na zaskoczone tym obrotem spraw demony rozpętując epicką rzeź. Dotychczasowi oponenci zawiesili działania przeciwko sobie, z furią i nienawiścią podejmując walkę przeciwko lojalistom. W trudnej batalii siły Imperium posuwały się wciąż w kierunku centrum pokładu, w nadziei dotarcia do bramy Pajęczego Traktu. W swoich wysiłkach zostały wsparte wojownikami Legionu Przeklętych. Kairos zdumiony tym, że nie przewidział tych wydarzeń, nie kwapił się do narażania własnej postaci z pałającym żądzą rewanżu Guillmanem, stąd trzymał się daleko od epicentrum walk, posyłając tylko swoje sługi. Przeciwnie zareagował Skarbrand, który podjął tytaniczny bój z jednym z Astartes. Ten zanim został unicestwiony (najprawdopodobniej- w opisie wskazano, że po prostu zniknął- przyp. moje) zdołał wbić w korpus demona swój miecz. Wówczas batalię z nim podjął sam Patriarcha, który osłaniał ostatnie jednostki kierujące się do bramy Pajęczego Traktu. Krwiożercza energia emanująca z Krwiopijcy spowodowała, że wielu lojalnych bojowników wpadło w otchłań szaleństwa. Także sam Prymarcha odczuwał coraz bardziej natrętną żądzę zniszczenia i krwi. Zrozumiał wtedy, że poprzez swój wpływ demon Khorna próbuje sprawić, aby ten postradał zmysły. Guilliman użył wówczas całej swojej mocy i samokontroli aby zneutralizować wpływ demona i skierować jego agresję przeciwko niemu. Tuż przed wejściem do Pajęczego traktu Patriarcha wycelował w miecz wbity w tułów Skarbranda i pociągnął za spust. Ostatnim dźwiękiem docierającym do Prymarchy zza zamykającej się bramy Pajęczego Traktu był wściekły, agonalny ryk powalonego przeciwnika. Cypher kontynuował następnie podróż na Terrę wraz ze świtą Guillimana. Patriarcha domyślił się w międzyczasie, że ich ruchy są w dalszym ciągu obserwowane, a ich uwięzienie i oswobodzenie było zaplanowane przez jego brata, Magnusa Czerwonego. Zrozumiał, że pierwotne plany polegające na przejście za pomocą tajemnych ścieżek Pajęczego Traktu wprost na Terrę są przez to nieaktualne. Postanowiono zatem udać się na Lunę (Księżyc), dzięki czemu odseparują Imperatora od zagrożenia, jednocześnie zjawiając się możliwie blisko samego pałacu. W epickiej bitwie jaka rozegrała się następnie na Lunie pomiędzy siłami Imperium a wojskami dowodzonymi przez Magnusa, Cypher wydatnie wspomagał wojska Imperatora, samemu posiadając wsparcie w postaci innych Upadłych Aniołów. Po wygranej na Księżycu "Krucjata Terrańska" zjawiła się w Pałacu Imperatora w oczekiwaniu na "audiencję" u samego zbawcy ludzkości. Wpierw jednak o tym, kto mógł zobaczyć Imperatora, mieli zdecydować jego osobiści strażnicy - Adeptus Custodes. Ich dowódca Kalim Varanor dość długo oceniał przybyłych, nie zadając żadnego pytania. Wreszcie przemówił stwierdzając, że tylko Roboute Guilliman jest uprawniony do odwiedzin Imperatora. Na wieść o tym ręce Cyphera powędrowały w kierunku jego pistoletów. Guilliman jednak przewidział ten moment. Nie zapomniał o obietnicy złożonej pod przymusem, jednakże nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby ta tajemnicza postać przekroczyła progi komnat jego ojca w pełnym rynsztunku, nie wyjawiając swoich zamiarów. Co prawda nie rozpoznał, kto skrywa się za kapturem Upadłego Anioła, jednak poznał ostrze, które ten nosił na plecach. Jego widok wywoływał w nim lęk. Odsuwając się od Upadłych, rozkazał Custodes ich zatrzymać celem przesłuchania i uzyskania wyjaśnień. Wówczas po raz pierwszy Cypher okazał emocje. Na wieść o złamaniu obietnicy okazał gniew i wyciągnął pistolety wahając się pomiędzy chęcią ucieczki, a przebiciem się do Złotego Tronu Imperatora. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że w siedzibie Imperatora dojdzie do wybuchu kolejnej potyczki, jednakże Cypher zrozumiawszy, że nie ma szans się przebić, powstrzymał wystrzał i poddał się wraz z pozostałymi Upadłymi strażnikom Imperatora. Pojmani zostali umieszczeni w specjalnym więzieniu, z którego nie udało się nigdy nikomu uciec. Okazało się jednak, że Cypher ponownie dokonał niemożliwego i po kilku godzinach od zamknięcia jego cela była pusta, a on sam ulotnił się nie pozostawiając śladu swojej ucieczki. Ciekawostki *Pojawiały się teorie wskazujące na to, że pod imieniem Cypher podróżuje sam Lion El'Jonson. Pogłoski te zdawały się potwierdzać nie tylko poprzez działalność Cyphera, ale także z uwagi na dzierżenie przez niego miecza samego Patriarchy. Te informacje kłócą się jednak ze wzmiankami w nielicznych źródłach (np Codex Angels Of Death 2nd edition) wskazujących, że Lion przebywa w Skale, twierdzy Zakonu, leczony w polu statycznym przez Czuwających w Mroku. Poza tym, Cypher pojawia się w historii jeszcze przed upadkiem Calibanu, z początku przebywając także u boku Liona El'Jonsona. Z powodu braku danych należy uznać, że nie istnieją zatem przesłanki pozwalające na potwierdzenie tej teorii. Innym kandydatem na Cyphera jest także Zahariel, jeden z ważniejszych członków I Legionu, jednakże wcześniejsze opisy wskazują na zupełnie inną osobę, której imienia nikt nie zna (w raz z przyjęciem godności lorda Cyphera w Zakonie, wcześniejsze imię zostaje wymazane). Jedynie wzmianka w książce Zstąpienie Aniołów wskazuje, że w momencie wyboru Cypher był dość młodą osobą z racji tego, że objął tę funkcję jeszcze przed przybyciem Imperatora, a więc przed zmianami genetycznymi umożliwiającymi zostanie pełnoprawnym Adeptus Astartes. Zgodnie z informacjami zawartymi w książce tylko młodzi ludzie, którzy byli jeszcze w okresie wzrostu (najstarsi pośród tych, których wyznaczono do przemian mieli około 15-16 lat), mogli kwalifikować się do wszczepienia niezbędnych organów. To zaś oznacza, że lordem Cypherem musiał zostać młodzieniec. Źródła *Kodeks Mroczne Anioły (4 edycja); str. 12 *Zstąpienie Aniołów: Honor i lojalność, Mitchel Scanlon; str. 76-77, 191 *Gathering Storm III: Rise of the Primarch; str. 48-59, 64-67, 90 Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Mroczne Anioły Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Bohaterowie Mrocznych Aniołów Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Upadłe Mroczne Anioły